Sklepy cynamonowe/05
Kategoria:Sklepy cynamonowe Demiurgos - mówił mój ojciec - nie posiadł monopolu na tworzenie - tworzenie jest przywilejem wszystkich duchów. Materii dana jest nieskończona płodność, niewyczerpana moc życiowa i zarazem uwodna siła pokusy, która nas nęci do formowania. W głębi materii kształtują się niewyraźne uśmiechy, zawiązują się napięcia, zgęszczają się próby kształtów. Cała materia faluje od nieskończonych możliwości, które przez nią przechodzą mdłymi dreszczami. Czekając na ożywcze tchnienie ducha, przelewa się ona w sobie bez końca, kusi tysiącem słodkich okrąglizn i miękkości, które z siebie w ślepych rojeniach wymajacza. Pozbawiona własnej inicjatywy, lubieżnie podatna, po kobiecemu plastyczna, uległa wobec wszystkich impulsów - stanowi ona teren wyjęty spod prawa, otwarty dla wszelkiego rodzaju szarlatanerii i dyletantyzmów, domenę wszelkich nadużyć i wątpliwych manipulacji demiurgicznych. Materia jest najbierniejszą i najbezbronniejszą istotą w kosmosie. Każdy może ją ugniatać, formować, każdemu jest posłuszna. Wszystkie organizacje materii są nietrwałe i luźne, łatwe do uwstecznienia i rozwiązania. Nie ma żadnego zła w redukcji życia do form innych i nowych. Zabójstwo nie jest grzechem. Jest ono nieraz koniecznym gwałtem wobec opornych i skostniałych form bytu, które przestały być zajmujące. W interesie ciekawego i ważnego eksperymentu może ono nawet stanowić zasługę. Tu jest punkt wyjścia dla nowej apologii sadyzmu. Mój ojciec był niewyczerpany w gloryfikacji tego przedziwnego elementu, jakim była materia. - Nie ma materii martwej - nauczał - martwota jest jedynie pozorem, za którym ukrywają się nieznane formy życia. Skala tych form jest nieskończona, a odcienie i niuanse niewyczerpane. Demiurgos był w posiadaniu ważnych i ciekawych recept twórczych. Dzięki nim stworzył on mnogość rodzajów, odnawiających się własną siłą. Nie wiadomo, czy recepty te kiedykolwiek zostaną zrekonstruowane. Ale jest to niepotrzebne, gdyż jeśliby nawet te klasyczne metody kreacji okazały się raz na zawsze niedostępne, pozostają pewne metody illegalne, cały bezmiar metod heretyckich i występnych. W miarę jak ojciec od tych ogólnych zasad kosmogonii zbliżał się do terenu swych ciaśniejszych zainteresowań, głos jego zniżał się do wnikliwego szeptu, wykład stawał się coraz trudniejszy i zawilszy, a wyniki, do których dochodził, gubiły się w coraz bardziej wątpliwych i ryzykownych regionach. Gestykulacja jego nabierała ezoterycznej solenności. Przymykał jedno oko, przykładał dwa palce do czoła, chytrość jego spojrzenia stawała się wprost niesamowita. Wwiercał się tą chytrością w swe interlokutorki, gwałcił cynizmem tego spojrzenia najwstydliwsze, najintymniejsze w nich rezerwy i dosięgał wymykające się w najgłębszym zakamarku, przypierał do ściany i łaskotał, drapał ironicznym palcem, póki nie dołaskotał się błysku zrozumienia i śmiechu, śmiechu przyznania i porozumienia się, którym w końcu musiało się kapitulować. Dziewczęta siedziały nieruchomo, lampa kopciła, sukno pod igłą maszyny dawno się zsunęło, a maszyna stukotała pusto, stębnując czarne, bezgwiezdne sukno, odwijające się z postawu nocy zimowej za oknem. - Zbyt długo żyliśmy pod terrorem niedościgłej doskonałości Demiurga - mówił mój ojciec - zbyt długo doskonałość jego tworu paraliżowała naszą własną twórczość. Nie chcemy z nim konkurować. Nie mamy ambicji mu dorównać. Chcemy być twórcami we własnej, niższej sferze, pragniemy dla siebie twórczości, pragniemy rozkoszy twórczej, pragniemy - jednym słowem - demiurgii. - Nie wiem, w czyim imieniu proklamował mój ojciec te postulaty, jaka zbiorowość, jaka korporacja, sekta czy zakon, nadawała swą solidarnością patos jego słowom. Co do nas, to byliśmy dalecy od wszelkich zakusów demłurgicznych. Lecz ojciec mój rozwinął tymczasem program tej wtórej demiurgii, obraz tej drugiej generacji stworzeń, która stanąć miała w otwartej opozycji do panującej epoki. - Nie zależy nam - mówił on - na tworach o długim oddechu, na istotach na daleką metę. Nasze kreatury nie będą bohaterami romansów w wielu tomach. Ich role będą krótkie, lapidarne, ich charaktery - bez dalszych planów. Często dla jednego gestu, dla jednego słowa podejmiemy się trudu powołania ich do życia na tę jedną chwilę. Przyznajemy otwarcie: nie będziemy kładli nacisku na trwałość ani solidność wykonania, twory nasze będą jak gdyby prowizoryczne, na jeden raz zrobione. Jeśli będą to ludzie, to damy im na przykład tylko jedną stronę twarzy, jedną rękę, jedną nogę, tę mianowicie, która im będzie w ich roli potrzebna. Byłoby pedanterią troszczyć się o ich drugą, nie wchodzącą w grę nogę. Z tyłu mogą być po prostu zaszyte płótnem lub pobielone. Naszą ambicję pokładać będziemy w tej dumnej dewizie: dla każdego gestu inny aktor. Do obsługi każdego słowa, każdego czynu powołamy do życia innego człowieka. Taki jest nasz smak, to będzie świat według naszego gustu. Demiurgos kochał się w wytrawnych, doskonałych i skomplikowanych materiałach, my dajemy pierwszeństwo tandecie. Po prostu porywa nas, zachwyca taniość, lichota, tandetność materiału. Czy rozumiecie - pytał mój ojciec - głęboki sens tej słabości, tej pasji do pstrej bibułki, do papier mâ ché , do lakowej farby, do kłaków i trociny? To jest - mówił z bolesnym uśmiechem - nasza miłość do materii jako takiej, do jej puszystości i porowatości, do jej jedynej, mistycznej konsystencji. Demiurgos, ten wielki mistrz i artysta, czyni ją niewidzialną, każe jej zniknąć pod grą życia. My, przeciwnie, kochamy jej zgrzyt, jej oporność, jej pałubiastą niezgrabność. Lubimy pod każdym gestem, pod każdym ruchem widzieć jej ociężały wysiłek, jej bezwład, jej słodką niedźwiedziowatość. Dziewczęta siedziały nieruchomo z szklanymi oczyma. Twarze ich były wyciągnięte i zgłupiałe zasłuchaniem, policzki podmalowane wypiekami, trudno było w tej chwili ocenić, czy należą do pierwszej, czy do drugiej generacji stworzenia. - Słowem - konkludował mój ojciec - chcemy stworzyć po raz wtóry człowieka, na obraz i podobieństwo manekinu. Tu musimy dla wierności sprawozdawczej opisać pewien drobny i błahy incydent, który zaszedł w tym punkcie prelekcji i do którego nie przywiązujemy żadnej wagi. Incydent ten, całkowicie niezrozumiały i bezsensowny w tym danym szeregu zdarzeń, da się chyba wytłumaczyć jako pewnego rodzaju automatyzm szczątkowy, bez antecedensów i bez ciągłości, jako pewnego rodzaju złośliwość obiektu, przeniesiona w dziedzinę psychiczną. Radzimy czytelnikowi zignorować go z równą lekkomyślnością, jak my to czynimy. Oto jego przebieg: W chwili gdy mój ojciec wymawiał słowo ,,manekin”, Adela spojrzała na zegarek na bransoletce, po czym porozumiała się spojrzeniem z Poldą. Teraz wysunęła się wraz z krzesłem o piędź naprzód, podniosła brzeg sukni, wystawiła powoli stopę, opiętą w czarny jedwab, i wyprężyła ją jak pyszczek węża. Tak siedziała przez cały czas tej sceny, całkiem sztywno, z wielkimi, trzepoczącymi oczyma, pogłębionymi lazurem atropiny, z Poldą i Paulina po obu bokach. Wszystkie trzy patrzyły rozszerzonymi oczami na ojca. Mój ojciec chrząknął, zamilkł, pochylił się i stał się nagle bardzo czerwony. W jednej chwili lineatura jego twarzy, dopiero co tak rozwichrzona i pełna wibracji, zamknęła się na spokorniałych rysach. On - herezjarcha natchniony, ledwo wypuszczony z wichru uniesienia - złożył się nagle w sobie, zapadł i zwinął. A może wymieniono go na innego. Ten inny siedział sztywny, bardzo czerwony, ze spuszczonymi oczyma. Panna Polda podeszła i pochyliła się nad nim. Klepiąc go lekko po plecach, mówiła tonem łagodnej zachęty: - Jakub będzie rozsądny, Jakub posłucha, Jakub nie będzie uparty. No, proszę... Jakub, Jakub... Wypięty pantofelek Adeli drżał lekko i błyszczał jak języczek węża. Mój ojciec podniósł się powoli ze spuszczonymi oczyma, postąpił krok naprzód, jak automat, i osunął się na kolana. Lampa syczała w ciszy, w gęstwinie tapet biegły tam i z powrotem wymowne spojrzenia, leciały szepty jadowitych języków, gzygzaki myśli...